


She Knew

by wearebellarke



Series: Ladynoir Trash [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Sad Ending, There's nothing happy about this so why would you read it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearebellarke/pseuds/wearebellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A building is on fire. There's only one way out. The Universe is a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Knew

She knew.

The minute they both saw their only escape route, she knew only one of them was getting out alive. What hurt more was the unhesitating look he gave her, as if the answer was final and she could not change his mind. He wasn't mad or distressed, despite the flames licking their skin and singeing their hair. His green eyes were calm and confident, and everything she loved about them.

She knew.

This was going to be the last of Ladybug or Chat Noir. 

No amount of luck could prevent what fate had weaved into their final moments, nor could it give her the chance to process how the ending would go. Because this was real. His eyes were real. And it was going to be the last time she would ever see them looking back at her.

"There has to be another way," she said, but even to her it sounded false, rehearsed.

And he smiled at her with the same confidence he showered her in with his unconditional love. He knew.

Her shoulder stung from where the metal pole had collided, and her ankle twisted from the drop she was forced to take, but she was in better condition than Chat. His clothes were burned from the edges, half of his masked melted off, but Ladybug bit her lower lip to stop herself from pointing out the large dark spot on his side where he clutched. His glove disappeared somewhere in the building along with her yo-yo, and the blood she saw was thick and dark red.

He winced as he moved aside metal and rubble to the small cage before them, and he told her what to do, how to use it. She asked how he knew what they were, and he said he used to play in it when he shouldn't have a long time ago as a kid. If it were any other circumstances, she'd roll her eyes and ask him to tell her the entire story. He nodded towards the tiny space. "It would take you out in the back."

He wouldn't make it, they both knew that, and yet his face brightened with determination, and his catty smirk graced his mouth, and Ladybug just wanted him to yell at her for coming here, for being selfish and reckless. Yet her followed her willingly, gave her the confidence she needed to save the lives that weren't hers to safe and make a difference in their crime fighting nature. She wanted to be more than just a hero defeating villains, and he joined her.

Outside of the building they could hear sirens and firemen giving out orders.

Time was against them.

Beside her, a wall crashed down, just barely missing her. Another part of the building collapsed. It all came tumbling down, one after another, like a slow domino effect. She held onto Chat as they avoided getting hit as best as they could, but it would only worsen the longer they stayed. She didn't want to part. His grip on her arm hurt. "Ladybug. You need to go now." She was breathless, angry, weak. She wanted it all to end. She never wanted to let go.

Her throat welled up and she buried her face in where his bell was supposed to be. "You know, it's a shame we couldn't have that dinner date," she said, sniffing back the tears that showed just a fraction of her crushed and bruised heart. "I was really looking forward to the lasagna."

Chat coughed, but Marinette knew he tried to laugh. "You'd fall head over in love with me."

"Keep telling yourself that, kitty." She clutched herself to him as the fire ate up the oxygen. She couldn't keep herself up right anymore; her vision became fuzzy. "Just a few more minutes."

"You know I'll always be right behind you."

His blood stained her outfit. "I want you right beside me."

He kissed her, and it hurt. She wanted to pull away, get them both out then kiss him. It wasn't what she wanted to remind herself when her thoughts would be plagued of him. She didn't want this!

His mouth placed punctual kisses, sharp, demanding, and not at all sweet, until she cried out and kissed him with a burning sensation that came from chocking on her sobs. She linked her good arm around his head and said the words through parted lips, until they flowed out of her like a waterfall. He kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her hair. He kissed her once more and a flash of green appeared. An object pressed in the palm of her hand, and she tightened her grip because _she knew_.

"It's been fun working alongside you, my Lady."

_Marinette_ she wanted to yell. The stinging metal that landed on her foot melted through her clothes and onto her skin, but she could barely feel the physical pain. She couldn't make out his eyes! 

He pushed her through the tight space and brought the cage down, not bothering to allow her to see anything except for fire and smoke. The space was too small, too tight.

He was right.

Marinette stumbled out in the back, just as the building let out a huge roar and collapsed on itself.  


End file.
